The Flame of a Blue Moon
by niobe-10
Summary: She was captured by Prince Zuko as bait for the Avatar. Zuko, however, is only in the plan to get revenge on his father. But does Ozai know his plans. Who kills who in the end? Find out what can happen under the light of a blue moon. R
1. Prologue: Bitter Memories

**Prologue:  
** **Bitter Memories**

**It was a bitter cold winter day when it happened…and I remember it like it was just yesterday…**

_** I was only twelve years old whenever it happened. My father, Ozai, had just found out that he was to inherit the throne and become Fire Lord when his father died. Being mad for power and as ruthless as my father was, he decided to kill him so he could become the Fire Lord. My mother overheard his plans-my sister, Avalar, saw the murder in action. They told me and planned to tell the entire nation. When my father discovered our plans, he did his deed…and left me as the scapegoat. I will never forget the night he killed them. The blood across their faces…their screams in the frozen wind…the crimson tears that trickled down their cheeks… As I tried to save Avalar and my mother, he gave me this scar. He killed his own family-save for my uncle, Iroh, for he was out to sea at the time. As far as the nation knew, I was to blame-and even those who believed the truth that I spoke weren't brave to defy their Fire Lord. I was sentenced to death. But Uncle arrived just before I was killed and spoke for me. I was then banished.**_

Four years have passed since that fateful day. Uncle Iroh has taken care of me since then. He tells everyone a different story-that I got the scar in an Agni Kai against my father and whenever I refused to fight him, I was banished. But that is just a cover story for those that don't know the truth that lies behind my angry eyes and inside my broken heart.  
My father told me that if I ever wanted to return, I must bring the Avatar with me. That was the only way I would ever be able to return. Then, to restore my honor and my rightful place on the throne, I must defeat him in an Agni Kai. The only reason being, he thought the Avatar was dead and no longer…he never expected me to find him. I know he will kill me the moment he has the Avatar in his custody. But I have promised to kill him first. I never meant for it to be this way, but if it must…so be it…and let it begin.


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter One  
The Beginning**

"Uncle? Are you ready yet?" I yelled. The Avatar had been spotted by our helmsman landing in a nearby village. We were close behind. "I don't want to lose him again."  
"Alright, Prince Zuko…just let me finish my game of Pi Choi. Then we will be on our way," Uncle Iroh replied.  
"I don't have time for your games, Uncle! We must go to the village before they see us like last time!" I shouted, smashing the game table in fury.  
"Zuko, restrain your anger. Come-sit. Have a calming cup of Ginseng Tea," he said, gesturing to the seat beside him. "Or do you prefer Jasmine Tea?" He began pouring some tea.  
My temper was coming short, but I sat down. The quicker I chugged the tea, the quicker we could leave.

* * *

"Uh-Aang, I think we should finish up here," Katara said. She was looking out at the sea with terror in her eyes.  
"Katara, what's wrong? We haven't gotten all of our supplies yet," Sokka replied naïvely.  
"Uh, Sokka?" As Sokka looked over, he saw her pointing into the foggy sea. The ship could be seen arriving and beginning to dock on the shore.  
They paid for their goods that they had gathered and began to pack up, but their speed was of no match to that of the rhinos. Soon Zuko and his men had caught up.  
"Aang! You're what their after-you need to get out of here. Sokka and I'll hold them off!" Katara shouted.  
"No-I can't just leave you guys!" Aang yelled back.  
"As much as I hate to agree-Katara's right. You need to get away from here. If you don't, the fire nation might win the war," Sokka argued.  
Aang finally left on Appa, his flying bison. Sadly he glanced back at the sight of his friends and his foes. He knew that that might be the last he saw of them, but he knew that it was what they wanted.  
"Back to the ship! I don't want to lose sight of him!" I commanded. The others did, but the water bender and her brother were making a futile attempt to block us. I couldn't help but smirk. "You think _you_ can stop us? How pathetic…out of my way!" I ordered. They didn't move. "Did you not hear me? Out of the way!"  
"Go jump in the river!" the girl shouted, "We'll never move! You can go over our dead bodies!"  
"As you wish," I replied, pulling a sword. She looked at the shining blade with no worry even as the blade started to glow with the blaze of a deadly fire. The light glowed upon her face in the midnight air. Fear was not hidden for it was not there. Her brother however looked discouraged. I put the fiery blade to her neck just to where it wouldn't burn. Her eyes gazed harshly into mine. No fear was there, only anger and hate.  
As I turned away to leave, I was pushed off my rhino by a powerful force. I heard the water being bended behind me. I stood and picked up my sword. The fire glowed twice as bright with the rage inside me. She took her brother's spear and held it fiercely between us. And so it began. We fought, blade to blade. We angrily struck at each other, hitting one another every now and then. I struck her across the face. I felt the spear head plow into my back. My sword struck her in the side and her blade slashed my arm. The last thing I remember was my blade stabbing her shoulder and the spear hitting my head. I fell to the ground as the world around me faded to black.

* * *

The wind whipped across his face as he gazed back into the emptiness. He wondered if they were okay. He hadn't seen the ship yet so they must've held them up someway. Still he feared their defeat-or worse…their death. Aang landed on a small island nearby and waited until dawn.  
The torchlight's flooded my eyes as I opened them. I came to realization and felt the pain throbbing in my head of where the spear had hit. I saw the bandage around my stomach. As I sat up, I felt my hair ruffle across my neck. Uncle sat in a chair beside the bed half asleep.  
"Uncle…?" I said weakly as his eyes opened.  
"Zuko," he yawned, "You are awake. How are you feeling?"  
"Uncle, how long have I been out, hours, a day-" I began. His hand touched my shoulder, leaning me back. I obeyed and laid my head on my pillow.  
"Relax, Zuko. It has only been a few hours. The sun has risen and it is a brand new day," Uncle answered.  
"Have we seen the Avatar? Have we-" I began, pausing when I quiet rapping on the door came to my attention. I gestured to Uncle and he opened my door.  
"Sir, the prisoner is in the hold, and the Avatar has not been seen," the guard reported. He bowed politely and left.  
"Prisoner? What prisoner?" I asked Uncle.  
"The girl that was causing trouble earlier. The other one escaped," he answered, beckoning me to lie down. I hadn't noticed, but I had sat up again. "Calm down, try to get some sleep, Zuko."  
I tried to calm down and get some sleep as Uncle had said, but no sleep would come. Just those horrible memories of my Mother and Avalar's death. Their screams echoed in my mind. And their crimson tears were all I could see.  
I looked over at the tapestry on my wall of the fire of our nation. It was supposed to represent the fire that glows within us and the strength of our nation, but I've always thought that it represented the anger…the rage…and the ruthlessness of our people. The anger and rage filled me… I reached for it but when the smooth silk came within the grasp of my fingertips, I tore it as it had torn my life. Half remained on the wall, the other half fell to the ground as my heart had been torn into two separate pieces the day I was left to die…the day my heart died inside. The crimson and auburn flames that burn within my heart still burnt wildly as they had when I was a child. And yet it seemed as though they had died along with my family. But the chilling comfort of the fiery rage would always glow within. Until the blue moon came it would burn, for in that day of blue moon, his blood will be shed for theirs. I promise I will kill him.

Author's Note:  
Okay, the story in the beginning about Zuko's past was made up by me and my sister, Tina (FanFic Account: MySilverWound). In case you haven't figured it out, it is Zuko POV (I hope none of you are that stupid) I am trying to keep the characters in place with their TV personality, but the "deep description" I cannot resist! When Zuko said, "As you wish" that was for a friend (yes you, Kelly) again, I couldn't resist. I had literally NO inspiration for chapter one so it really sucks on ice so…yeah… I have no layout for this Fic so…yeah…I have no clue where it is going so your guess is as good as mine what will happen next! Questions or idea? Email me (on my profile.)  
Peace!  
**-**Niobe D. Rosevelt


	3. Deadly Drunken

**Chapter Two:  
Deadly Drunken**

Aang finally returned where Sokka sat on the shore, staring blankly into the distance. Appa landed on the shore as Aang and MoMo jumped off.  
Aang looked around for a moment before asking, "Where's Katara?"  
"They took her…" Sokka replied, without moving his eyes from the foggy horizon in the distance. "They're taking her to the Fire Lord."

* * *

I walked out on the deck to feel the cold wind gingerly put its hand on my cheek. I stared back into the distance, then gazed into the fog that lingered in front of the ship. There was no sign of him. I knew he would come to retrieve his friend from us, but why was he not there? Why would he not come? Days had passed since my crew captured her…so why hadn't the Avatar come to rescue her?  
I heard my uncle come onto the deck behind me. I began to speak soon after I had sensed his presence.  
"What do you want, Uncle?" I asked uneasily.  
"Zuko…I know things are hard for you, but please…things will come out okay," he said. I felt his hand on my shoulder. I pushed it off and walked to the bow of the ship.  
"How do you know, Uncle? So far, as far as I can see, there's nothing but fog," I uttered, trying to hold back tears.  
"I know times are hard for you, Zuko, but all hope is not lost. It only is if you lose hope. You mustn't lose hope, Zuko," he said.  
I didn't answer. Soon after I heard him sigh and walk below. _What does he know about losing hope-he isn't the one accused of killing his own family! No one knows how it feels to be hated like I. No one knows how it feels to have such shame or have to take the blame for a deed such as I. I know my place and it should not be here! Maybe Zhao was right. Maybe I will never amount to anything. Who would ever care for a thing like me? A banished prince…that's all I am…and all I ever will be…  
_I went to my room. I sat to meditate. I listened to the air around me. Calm…peace…quiet. A while later, I heard a knock on my door. I tried to ignore it at first, but the knock kept coming. I walked over to my door and banged it open.  
"What do you want?" I snarled.  
He reported that the Avatar had not been seen yet, that music night was about to begin.

* * *

After the music had finally stopped, I went onto the deck. Some of the guards were still there-all drunk with the exception of Lieutenant Jee. Uncle came out, asking if I wanted to hear a song on the Sunki horn, which I refuse. He and Lieutenant Jee went below to discuss some "things". I remained on the deck. Some off the drunker guards began to whisper then burst into spells of obnoxious laughter that never seemed to end.  
One of them asked if I cared for a drink. I turned around with an annoyed look and simply said no. They kept begging me to take some of the Rum. In an angry fit of annoyance, I took the rum and threw it over into the salty sea. The barrel floated at first, then sunk never to be seen again.  
"Aw, now why did you do that? Why couldn't you've just said no?" one said, followed by shouts of agreement.  
"I did," I said, still very annoyed, "but you drunk idiots just don't know when to stop!"  
Angry complaints began to rise as I walked below. When I reached the door, the cries died, as I heard one man speak what I was not supposed to hear.  
"I'm guessin' that scar didn't knock any sense into 'im," the voice spoke lowly.  
Rage filled me. My fists clinched tight and trembled with anger. "Who said it?" I demanded.  
"I did, sir, and I'll say it again if you want me to," the drunk idiot said.  
I walked over to him and drew my sword. He said it again. "That scar didn't knock any sense into you." The sword struck his stomach and through his back. Blood poured to the floor of the deck. The crimson liquid leaked onto my sword handle and then onto my hand. It burned like a deadly acid. The sweet perfume of blood dampened the air. Realizing what I had done, I dropped my sword and ran below deck, the tears filling my eyes.

Author's Note:  
Okay, I had no inspiration for this either. I think it really sucks, but you may think other wise. If you haven't figured it out, yes Zuko was real pissed off and yes he did kill the drunk dude. In my head for some unknown reason, the dude that Zuko kill had a British accent. Do not ask me why, for I dunno. And I couldn't think of a chapter name either…oh well… Read&Review Pleaze! Peace!  
-Niobe D. Rosevelt


	4. Nothing Left to Say

**Chapter Three:  
****Nothing Left to Say**

Hours had passed before I heard the small sound of a knock on my door-I knew it was Uncle. I thought that maybe if I just didn't answer, Uncle would just leave. Moments passed-I thought maybe he had left. I was wrong.  
"Zuko?" he said, knocking again, "can I come in?"  
"Go away, I'm fine," I replied in hopes that he would leave. My door opened anyway, despite my order.  
"Zuko, the men told me what happened. I-"  
"Good, because I don't want to talk about it!" I yelled turning away from him and squeezing my pillow closer to my head.  
"I want to hear you side, Zuko. I don't care about what the men said. I want to hear what you have to say," Uncle answered, calmly. No matter how much I yelled, some how he never lost his temper.  
Eventually, I explained what had happened over some "calming" Jasmine tea or Ginseng tea or whatever kind of tea it was.  
"I don't know why I did it Uncle-I just-I just…I don't know…I just lost my temper…and I'm sorry, Uncle…I'm sorry…" I explained.  
"It's alright, Zuko. He shouldn't have said that about you. Especially with your temper already up like it was. It will be alright," Uncle comforted. He then told me to get some sleep.

The next morning before dawn, I went up to the bow of the ship and watched the hazy light appear along the horizon. The light grew brighter throughout the moments until the sun was vaguely visible along the sea. It was a beautiful morning.  
I went all throughout the ship. I walked along the hallways absentmindedly until I reached the prison hold. As I walked, I began to hear something stir.  
"What are you doing up this early?" I asked the prisoner.  
"Why are you? Besides, how do you expect me to get any sleep in this rat-hole? Why did you capture me-why am I here?" she asked.  
"Hey, I'm not the one who makes good bait for the Avatar. Not to mention tried to kill the Prince of the Fire Nation," I sneered.  
"Yeah, the _Banished_ Price," she smirked in reply.  
I felt my temper rise, but remember what happened the previous night and managed to calm myself.  
In my walking, I had been by the kitchen and grabbed myself some breakfast, only to decide I wasn't hungry.  
"Here," I said handing her some breakfast.  
"I actually get decent food? The other fire nation prisons hardly give you anything that can be called edible," she said accepting the bowl of food. "Why are you being nice to me?" she asked.  
"Why, am I supposed to be mean?" I asked.  
"No, it's just…every other firebender is ruthless heartless and just plain mean-every one's the same," she replied.  
"Not all firebenders are the same, learn that," I said. I put my hand in my pocket as she continued to eat. I felt the necklace in my pocket. I debate for a minute whether or not to give it to her. I pulled it out in a closed hand. I reached through the bars of the door. "Here," I said.  
When I dropped it in her hand, she looked at me, confused.  
"Why are you…?" she asked, unsurely.  
"Why should I keep it? I have no use for it," I answered plainly, "it's a nice necklace. Where did you get it?"  
"My mother gave it to me," she explained dimly, "before she…before she died."  
"What happened?" I asked, then added, "How she died, I mean."  
"When I was about nine or ten, the fire nation raided our village, killing any and every waterbender that lived there. Our oldest brother, Tristen was trying to protect our mother, Sokka, my other brother, and me from the fire nation soldiers. He knew they'd kill us. He and our father told us to run. When we did some of the soldiers tried to stop us. One came towards us with a spear. Tristen blocked it and got stabbed instead of me.  
"Then dad told Mom and me to run. We listened, but Sokka stayed behind to help Dad. Some of the soldiers chased us. They grabbed me and then Mom. They put a knife to her throat. I tried to stop them but the soldiers stopped me before I could… That's when I got this-" she pulled up her sleeve to reveal a scar across her right forearm that looked like a handprint. "Then, the soldier killed Mom. They left her there, bleeding, and me crying. Sokka and our dad came a while later, saying that all of the waterbenders had been killed-save me because they thought that I wasn't a bender. Mom had just started teaching me. A few weeks later, Tristen died as well. And then Dad had to leave for the war. We haven't heard from him since."  
There was a long silence between us before she began talking again.  
"I must be nice, being the Fire Lord's son…never having to take orders from anyone, having everyone under your command," she said.  
"You have no idea," I sighed.  
Why is it that you love seeing everyone cower before you, terrorized by you?" she asked.  
"I don't know. Many people in the Nation love the scent of fear-including my father. But I can't understand why. Personally, I think my father is a fool for even keeping this war in play," I thought aloud.  
"If you don't like making people cower before you, then why do you?" she asked. She would never understand what it was like.  
"Sometimes you have to do things you don't want to," I said. Nearly an hour had passed. I left it at that in silence. Nothing was left to say.


	5. Lone Cries

**Chapter Four:  
****Lone Cries**

The next few days seem colder-even for mid-summer. I stood out on the bow at dawn the next morning. The mist of ocean blew up on my face, dampening it. I stared absentmindedly into the dimly lit sky. I thought about what she had said, and what had happened in my life. What was I supposed to do? Capture the Avatar and let my father win? Or leave the Avatar and be lost for the rest of my life? I wish I could go back…to before everything happened…to before I was banished…before he killed them…before he killed Avalar…  
"Is everything okay, Prince Zuko? You seem kind of distracted," Uncle said from behind me. By this time, the sun had risen. My guess was it was eleven or noon or so.  
"What should I do Uncle?" I asked. He gave a mere confused look. "Should I capture the Avatar? I don't want him to win, Uncle. But if I leave the Avatar then…I'll be here for the rest of my life. What do I do, Uncle? I'm so lost…"  
"Do what you think is right, Zuko. I can't tell you what to do. You can only tell yourself what to do," he replied, putting a hand on my shoulder.  
How was _I_ supposed to know what to do? Soon enough, I heard my Uncle walk below. I thought for hours more, just watching the sky. I slowly began to remember some of the things that I had done in my life.

--**Flashback--**

"_Kill her!" Zhao yelled over the pleading cries of the child.  
_"_I can't, Zhao! I can't do it!" I replied.  
__The small child-I believe she was about nine-had been attempting to free herself from Zhao's grip. I looked into the eyes of the waterbender. I raised my sword to stab her, though I knew I wouldn't be able to. The child escaped from Zhao's grasp for a moment. He grabbed her by the forearm, burning it in the impression of a hand.  
_"_Kill her, Zuko!" Zhao ordered one last time. Finally I did it. I thrust my sword into the woman's chest. Zhao pushed the child to the icy ground. She could only weep at her mother's feet. Her sobs grew dimmer as we faded into a distant dark._

**--End Flashback--**

I regret everything I did that day. I never wanted to. My father always told me that people have to do things, even if you don't want to, but that's how life goes.  
Throughout the day I heard my Uncle coming up every now and then to check on me. Other than that, I was alone. And I felt alone.  
Soon enough the sun set and another music night began. I subconsciously listened to the music and the laughter. Remembering the horrors of the previous music night I left for my room. I laid down in my bed. I glanced over at the tapestry then rolled to turn away from it. _I never want to go back,_ I thought. _But what other way is there? That is the only way to kill him the way he killed Avalar and my mom. And as soon as he is dead, I will become Fire Lord. Then I can end this pathetic war. But I need the Avatar in order to return to get to him. Why hadn't he come yet? He should've been here by now. Maybe they won't come… Maybe…I will never get to return. Or get revenge.  
_I closed my eyes, but no sleep would come. I could only hear the screams of my sister and mom, and the weeps of the people I had killed. I could only see the blood that had been shed, and all of the tears that had been cried.

-Author's note:  
Okay, I have been working on the cover for this story and it looks awesome so far! My sister Tina (MySilverWound) has been working on editing it onto the background so it may take a little while longer. Hope you like this chapter, and more is coming soon! Review please!  
Peace  
-Niobe D. Rosevelt


	6. Tonight

**Chapter Five  
****Tonight**

Every now and then, I went to visit the water tribe girl. She said that they would come soon enough. I had began to like her-as a friend. Even though she had no idea what I had been through, it was almost as if she knew. A few times I asked her if she knew why I was banished, but she never answered. I took it as she didn't.  
"So…do you know…why I'm…?" I began.  
"…Banished?" she asked. "No…'not really any of my business is it? Why are you? I mean, of course if you're willing to share, I have nothing else to do…"  
"I'd rather not. It is a long and painful story that I _don't_ feel like reliving. Not again…" I said. A guard came and signaled me out.  
"Sir, the helmsman has seen the Avatar. He is flying above us-above the clouds. He saw him in a break in them."  
He'd come tonight. I knew he would. I would get my way tonight. Tonight would be the night. Tonight…

* * *

She was asleep when I went to the hold. The cell across from her was empty, so I stayed in it. Hours passed and midnight rounded. I heard the door open, but no words were spoken. The Avatar snuck quietly to the door of her cell.  
"Katara…Katara…_Katara!_" he whispered as the girl stirred.  
"Aang? Aang, you shouldn't be here. Zuko is after you-if he finds out you're here, he'll-" she began.  
"He's not going to find me. Stand back; I'm going to try and get the door unlocked."  
"How?"  
"Airbending. Watch." He began to airbend and the locked clicked open. He had fallen right into my trap. "C'mon Katara! Let's get out of here. Sokka's outside waiting with Appa and MoMo."  
She didn't move. "Katara, are you-" he began.  
"Aang…go," she replied. She had seen me.  
"Katara, what are you-"  
"Aang, get out of here!"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Just get out!"  
"But-_AH!_"  
I shoved him in and slammed the door hard. He fell beside her and rubbed his head, dazed. I welded the door shut. Only and experienced firebender could open it. An _experienced_ firebender. "I'd like to see you get out of _there_, Avatar," I said. I stared into his face for a moment, then left them in silence. It was near midnight. Uncle would know by morning's light.

-Author's Note  
First off this was a short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything. Surprise, surprise-I wrote this with _no_ inspiration at all, period. I think it turned out fairly well, but that is more for you to decide. The part "_I would get my way tonight. Tonight would be the night. Tonight…_" is from _West Side Story_ (yes; the musical). Just so you know the first part of the next chapter was originally part of this chapter, but it didn't fit and anyway, one part is a little anachronistic, but…yeah. Hope you enjoyed it!  
Peace!  
-Niobe D. Rosevelt


End file.
